


Ball Games

by baysian



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Scott Summers悲痛欲绝的时候，所有人都需要Logan去当坏人。而最需要的，莫过于Scott自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Games

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ball Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805369) by [ELG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/ELG). 



**Game**  
  
Logan醒了。他知道房里有个不相干的人。他小心翼翼地嗅了嗅，闻出那是刚刚出浴，一身清新味儿的Summers。他几乎要唤出那人的名字来，而对方却只是站在走廊上，浑身紧绷，小心戒备。要跟一个时时从遗失过去的噩梦中惊醒过来，钢爪暴出，喘息粗重的人共处一室，小心戒备是个聪明选择。无论如何，这会儿，Summers该说点儿什么了。  
  
当然了，并不是说此刻的 Scott Summers多么容易预料。自Jean死后，他曾一度全然崩溃。而在Xavier提出要采取措施时，像Logan这样并不赞成搅乱别人头脑的人，竟也没有坚持反对。而他也不知道，自己的道德程度能够接受多大动作。考虑到当时的那个Summers胡子拉碴，因终夜不眠而萎顿着，食不下咽，也不去上自己的课，看上去糟糕透顶。“如果我再不采取些行动，Scott可能会熬不过去。但这些行动，你们大概会觉得……不大妥当。”Xavier这么说时，Logan发现自己竟然没有反对的意思。  
  
当时在温暖书房里的人是Logan，Hank和Storm。屋里有只缓缓转动的地球仪，而自大开窗口里徐徐飘进来的香味，则闻起来像是过去，像是Jean还活着的时候。而她不在的世界，连蜜蜂都停止了嗡鸣。  
  
Hank沉声道，“只要你不打算擅自篡改他关于Jean的记忆……”  
  
“我绝不会做这样的事情。”Xavier道。  
  
而Storm道，“你是不是认为，Scott和Jean之间的精神链接还……开着？”  
  
这是Logan头次听说他们之间还有精神链接这回事。也是他第一次意识到，Jean能通过链接破坏Stryker对Summers的洗脑，将他的意识带回，就因为他们的爱情是那样见鬼的与众不同。“她死了，”他哑声道，苦涩地再次让人提醒，要赢得Jean的心，他差得有多远。“现在他们之间只剩下静电了。”  
  
“这就导致Scott成了其他心灵感应者独一无二毫无反抗力的捕获对象。考虑到他的精神状态，必须关闭精神链接。他睡着了我才能做这件事。希望不会伤到他，也不会给他带来任何伤害。但我没法确信，我就是觉得，他不能这么继续下去了。”  
  
Xavier的眼神恳求着他的谅解，而此时，Logan意识到Hank和Storm都在一旁等着——或者说希望？——等他说出反对的声音；他向来提倡粗犷的情爱，爱喝烈酒，他就该是去提醒Scott自己责任的那个人。Logan不禁思索，他们到底以为自己有多冷酷无情。就这点来说，他是不是该提议招个妓之类的？Logan对上Xavier的注视，道：“认识他最久的人是你。这事儿不是我说了算的。”而后转身走了出去。  
  
晚些时候Xavier坚持在Logan的房间找到了他，又再一次告诉Logan，他只需要在Scott睡着时，悄悄潜入他的意识里，关闭那条单向链接就行；而这件事，他也不喜欢。他向Logan保证，不会擅动Scott的任何记忆。只会尽可能下手轻些。再一次的，Logan冷声道：“关我屁事。”  
  
“你是Scott的朋友之一。你有义务安慰——”  
  
“我可没想要安慰。告诉你，要么就做，要么拉倒——决定在你。”而后Logan看见了Xavier脸上闪过的一丝痛楚，Logan记起眼前的这个人也失去了自己的养女，又眼睁睁地看着自己的养子正在自己面前日渐萎靡；而他自己也并非什么都知道永远不犯错的。Xavier只不过是个想要努力做些正确事情的人；如果能够获得自己同辈人的支持，会心存感激的人。Logan不禁好奇，在过去的几周里，如果对方没戴着屏蔽心灵感应者头盔的话，Xavier已经联系过Magneto多少回了。Logan没觉得自己和大概年龄一样老，可他见鬼的确信，自己可比这座疯子幼儿园里的任何一个人老得多。  
  
Logan道：“这样吧，如果这么说能让你好过一点，我觉得总得有人做点什么。如果没人去踹Cyke一脚或者给他来点强效止痛片，我觉得Cyke回不来的。他只是……伤得太深。”  
  
Xavier一只手放在头上。“他的意识受损太多次。我不想——”  
  
“不想做那个孤儿院里故意作践他只图好玩儿的怪叔叔？那可不是你，Chuck。比起能从Beast和Storm那儿听到的事情，你希望我投入更多些，想知道真正的原因么？”  
  
“愿闻其详。”  
  
“因为我 _ **不是**_ 他的朋友。见鬼，他是死是活我才不在乎。我只希望他别窝在房里孵蛋了，他能滚回教室上他的课，我就不用再给他擦屁股。还有，你知道吧？我觉得还有些事儿也要一并解决。如果这么说你能好受些，‘Scott Summers就像座画廊，是死是活关我屁事’这一点上我的观点不变——如果此时此刻他对这世上所有心灵感应者来说就是道敞开的大门——你最好想办法锁上这扇门。如果有什么爱惹事的人能用意念控制住他，而他又能用眼睛削平整栋楼，那这事儿我可不放心。”  
  
  
Xavier看起来像是高兴了些。“你指出了些关键点啊，Logan。”  
  
“可不是么。我可是智慧魔力8号球呢。”  
  
Logan呼出一口气，仍旧装睡着，气息而悠长稳定。而Summers仍旧站在那儿，静得有些渗人，跟Logan的私人跟踪狂似的。而后，他穿过房间，脚步无声，但仍旧小心翼翼，像头晓得狼群在外，而努力靠近水洼的小鹿。  
  
他以最轻柔的低语声道，“Logan……？”而后俯下身去，仿佛努力勉强自己要从高空跳水台连翻三个筋斗一般。  
  
Logan因疼痛而紧绷起来，开始思考那人是否已然迷失，会不会从厨房拿把剪刀啥的来捅自己。他甚至不明白自己怎么就放任这些开始了，除非他想搞清楚Summers为什么会在半夜摸进他的卧室。如果他现在完全没设防备，或许可以丢给其他人去找出真相。  
  
凌晨2点，那条连着Jean的精神链接断开了。学校里的每个人都晓得，因为这所见鬼学校里的每个人都让Summers的尖叫声弄醒了。  
  
Logan立刻蹿进去了房里，几乎一丝不挂，钢爪暴出，发梢翘起，却只发现了Scott Summers床边几乎要流下泪来的Xavier和在他怀里啜泣的Summers：“她不见了，教授，Jean不见了……”  
  
“我知道，Scott。我知道，对不起——”  
  
最终，是Logan把这个六英尺多高，心神错乱的的变种人从Xavier温柔的怜悯中拽出来，再狠狠推上了床。Scott摸上去脆弱易折，仿佛干柴枯叶，但外表越脆弱，仿佛内心越柔软坚韧，这副样子的Scott Summers，皮革制服会像是挂在他身上一样。这个人渴求于阴影，能给他一切所需，让他领导一队变种人直面战争的阴影。Logan告诉Xavier他来处理这些，而后者遗憾的推着自己的轮椅出去了。Logan狠狠抓着Summers的肩膀摇晃起来，晃得对方牙齿碰撞，Logan厉声道：“看着我，听我说！”  
  
Summers的手还放在脑袋上，仍旧因为链接断开的疼痛而颤抖不止。Logan只想环住他再抱进怀里，就像还在黑鸟里，他们几乎让扑面而来的悲恸撕成碎片时做的那样。而距离那位好好先生出现已经过去三个月了。此时的好好先生并不打算停手。他轻轻抽了抽对方的脸颊：“Summers！把链接断开关上！她已经回不来了。只是你还不愿意放手。”  
  
“我还听得见她……”  
  
Logan又晃了晃他；刻意收紧了抓着的力度，而对方从太过悲痛而注意不到，直到疼得一缩。“你听到的只是回声。她已经走了。你也用不着其他声音在你脑袋里出现。你就像一扇敞开的大门，是个心怀不轨的心灵感应者都能随便糟践你。现在，把门关上。断开链接，享受一下清静吧。”  
  
Scott狠狠抹了把脸上的泪道：“如果你有过我的经历就不会这么说了……！”  
  
Logan站起身来，走向门边。“这就对了，是不是？你很走运——你拥有过。而我很抱歉你没能拥有得更长久些，但你可以花上一会儿感激上苍让你拥有过这一切。”Logan站在走廊上，严肃且坚定地望着他。“现在，去睡吧。我厌烦了给你擦屁股。也厌烦在你一边自怜自哀的时候一边告诉一帮镇日里战战兢兢伤心欲绝到快要活不成的小孩儿说你没事。我更烦不能像我想的那样扇你。勇敢点儿，Summers。你本该是名领袖——至少开始像个领袖一样去做事吧。”  
  
他关上门，靠在外面走廊的墙上。Storm那双秀丽的眼睛滑入了他已然雾气丛生的视线里，而他分不清到底是哪双眼睛在流泪，但恐怕哭的那个正是自己。  
  
她的声音里温柔大过不忿，Storm柔声道：“Logan，你怎么能这样呢？”  
  
“这事儿总得有人去做，”Logan精疲力竭地滑下墙壁。“而看起来，我是最佳人选。”  
  
Storm道：“我很抱歉如果你觉得我们把你推上了——”  
  
“推上了坏人的位置？别担心，我早就习惯了。”他竖起根指头以示警告。“不许进去安慰他。”  
  
身为一位天气女神，Storm有时候还是太好说服了。她难受地看了一眼后面那扇紧闭的门，两人都心知肚明，门后的Scott Summers也许还在为他失去的Lenore哭泣着。  
  
Logan悄声道：“Storm， _ **没有**_ 任何事情能抚慰得了他。他爱的女人已经死了，回不来了。这件事上我们什么都做不了。唯一能帮他的只有时间，让他不去注意这些悲痛。如果他不能恢复过来，是活不到痛楚消散那一天的。他不需要拥抱，他需要回到工作上来。让他一个人静一静，别对他太好了。眼下，对他好只会害死他。”  
  
第二天，Summers回来了。他洗了澡，刮了胡子，回去上了课，可他却似乎恨起了Logan，而这股恨意似乎在两人之间展开了。一天又一天，他从那个满目疮痍，旧的自己之中重建了一个新的Scott Summers——尽管他已经轻了几磅，这个Scott Summers无论一举一动，一言一行，都看着和旧的那个差不多。只是在他没伤到的位置，这一个新的Summers更加心不在焉，更加麻木迟钝。Logan留给了他余地重新拾回自尊，头几日让他假装撑了过去，直到他不再假扮Summers行事，而是再次做回了Summers。他们再度合作时，双方干脆利落，不多说一句废话。不只头一回的，Logan希望自己能够透过那只护目镜，看清到底怎么一回事，同时他也猜想，Scott大概从没有这么感激过有这么一道屏障阻隔在他与整个世界之间吧。  
  
孩子们更开心了。他们需要的是不会在他们面前频繁崩溃的成熟大人，而且他们也同样失去了Jean。他们需要所有人都坚强，所以每个人都坚强起来了，包括Summers。尽管他最有可能是心中最疼痛也最空虚的那个，可他再次完美伪装了自己。  
  
Xavier说，“谢谢你，Logan。”而Logan觉得自己就像是个恶人，但Scott或多或少也算回来了，也没有其他人死掉。  
  
只除了这个在一片漆黑中站在他床边的人，他心跳太快，训练有素的肌肉如罗网般虬结紧绷起来，Logan严阵以待着他知道接下来一定会落下的重拳；整个这会儿都在思索Summers这个数学书呆子，有没有研究出他愈合因子的几何结构，有没有找到破解的方法。  
  
就在此时，Summers突然俯下身来，毫无预兆地吻上了他的嘴。这是个笨手笨脚跌跌撞撞的吻，中间夹杂着孤注一掷的喘息。Logan震惊了，他太吃惊以至于顷刻之间动弹不得。而那张嘴则坑坑绊绊，狼狈笨拙地抵着他的嘴。直到他一把抓住了Summers的头发固定住他的脑袋吻了回去，惊讶于两个人相撞的嘴唇间竟然升起了情欲的火焰，也点燃了他的胯下。他也有些气恼，Summers着实吓到了他，因此他也要吓唬回去，可在他抓住那人的肩膀拉他下来将他按在床上时，Logan也由衷兴奋起来。霎时间Logan就压在了他上面，低下头再次亲吻他的唇， _ **他的**_ 吻，这一次，Logan采取了自己想要的方式来：他的舌头缓慢而深入的渴求着进入，缠卷着Summers的舌，一切都潮湿而火热起来，尝着一股牙膏味儿。他的身体回应着曲起，愈见坚硬，他仔细舔着Summers的口腔内部，而后吻着他的嘴，他的下颚，他的颊骨——  
  
Summers推开了他。Logan撑起手让他做自己想做的事情——结果对方只是以一种并不体面的姿势手脚并用从他身下爬了出去，他半摔下床，而后站起身来，气喘吁吁，“你想要的不止这些，Logan，你要为之付出代价。”  
  
他从房里跑出去，留下兴致高昂却一头雾水的Logan，完全搞不清到底是怎么一回事。 Logan完全恼火起来，他跌跌撞撞地进了浴室，就自己能够忍受的最烫温度打开水龙头，而后速度稳定而火热地撸了起来，他想象抚摸着自己的是Scott的手，温柔而仔细，努力着想要取悦他。就这样，他高潮了，快得不可思议。  
  
  
TBC  
\---------  
原作洋妞的文风十分放荡不羁爱自由，脑细胞已清空_(:з」∠)_  
这里是文章的四分之一，后面还有小壁橱play（大雾）等等，敬请期待！（。  
  
  
\---  
 **Set**  
出外勤时，现身的Scott Summers又一次变得坚韧克己，冷静自持，发挥稳定。但独处于黑暗中时，他紧张不安，无法入眠——至少和Logan在一起是这样。这也就是为什么到目前为止，Logan一直提心吊胆着，Summers就像一座悬在万丈深渊上的桥梁，近半数绳索早已腐烂。  
  
距离Summers上一次半夜来他房内已经过去了三周。Logan一直饶有兴致的等着他下一步会怎么走，而那人只是无视他，就好像什么都都没发生过一样，只留下日益躁动不安且仍旧兴致高昂的Logan。  
  
自他决定自己主动一次已经过去了两周。Logan一直等到所有的孩子都在课后离开教室，连同令人陶醉的引擎汽油味也一并散去，他在车库里一把抓住Summers的T恤，拉过他狠狠亲了上去。这一次，Summers还以更富有技巧的回吻，舌头急切地滑入，灵巧地卷曲，身体也颇有兴致地靠过来，碾压着他。Logan硬得发胀发疼，而Summers却后退了一步，道：“下次要记得先 _ **问**_ 过我，Logan。”而后镭射光线将他轰到了车库墙上。接着，好吧，Cyke将光线调弱了，其中一股冲击波就像是乘着一缕柔和的微风，只是着地时略微颠簸，而非平日里正中胸口的猛击，然而，这仍旧使得Logan怒火中烧，钢爪窜出。而自然，那会儿Summers就跟个没事人似的，扭着他紧实的小屁股进楼去了。  
  
隔天Summers就拉着Logan进了橱柜。Logan饥渴地吻着他，而Summers的呻吟也从努力咬紧的牙关间流泻出来时，Logan也找着了彼此都合拍的节奏。他们在黑暗中大汗淋漓的揉搓着对方，手肘推开了拖把，扫帚，连架子边缘也挡不住两人的动作， Summers似是呼吸一滞，像是被掐住了似的。那声音很是奇怪，仿佛如果他承认自己有多需要这个就会死一样。他双手固定住Logan的脑袋，堵住对方快要从胸口满溢出来的舒服呻吟。  
  
“干嘛不公之于众呢？”他要求道，“知道‘偷偷摸摸’四个字怎么写吗？”  
  
Logan粗重地喘息道，“Slim，你是‘急需悉心照料’这几个字的最佳定义。”  
  
“呵，这些天来，你不就是英雄么，Wolverine，没错吧？那个主动站出来，接受任务的英雄。”  
  
说到这里，Summers抚平自己的头发，稍事整理后走出了橱柜。就好像他从未像个荷尔蒙过生的小年轻一样，在拖把杆子之间，沉溺于激烈的摩搓而不可自拔。实际上，在门紧紧关上之前，Logan在光线下短短瞥见了Summers，他看上去堪称衣冠楚楚，以至于Logan忍不住开始好奇从前，再各自去上课之前，Jean曾多少次将这人推进过扫帚橱柜里，而后一起守口如瓶。  
  
而且，好吧，尽管自愈能力已经给了他极快的恢复时间，Summers最后留下的那句打趣的话仍旧足以让Logan再次硬得发疼。他确信Summers这个小混球绝对是故意的。这也就是Logan为什么会在一所变种人学校的阴暗角落里撸起了自己，眼下这事儿确有些恶心，而且全是Summers这个混蛋的错。  
  
秘密会面每天一场，地点往往阴沉黑暗。他们像青少年一样亲热，沉重而火热，却并非时时都顺利。Summers似乎并不想要舒服——每次Logan几乎要称赞他时，他都让对方闭嘴——他似乎也不想要太多于事无补的爱抚。但凡Logan撸的不是自己的老二，Summers就会拨开他的手指，放到别的地方。Summers会融化在一个吻中，而后猛地惊醒，把他的脑袋转向他清楚会疼的方向，仿佛他就是想惹Logan生气。又一次，Logan抓着Summers的头发，把他的头推到壁橱的墙上，他的舌头带着愤怒激烈的亲吻着对方，比起温情的亲吻，Summers更渴望这样更加富有侵略性的撕咬。Logan给他口/交了三回，而Summers也高潮了，他大叫了出来，接着又想咬着拳头将声音压下去，而且也没答应过Logan要‘礼尚往来’。  
  
而如果Logan的手指流连于他的穴口附近，Summers又会反复无常似得推开他，仿佛他在渴求的同时又不想要了。Logan没逼过他。他不会怪他小心谨慎。他甚至不知道Summers是否仍旧怀有戒心，因他之前从未做过这种事，又或许是因为恰恰在他最不情愿的时候，正是与生俱来似的合适。Summers并不是爱分享的人。他从未告诉过Logan哪怕一个字关于自己从前操蛋的噩梦；而且，和别人不一样的是，他拥有将自己双眼遮住的特权，因此，即使有人提到了Sinister，即使Summers握紧了拳头，绷直了脊背，咬紧了牙关，也没有人真能确定，他是否目露凶相。  
  
因此，和Summers上床就意味着Logan和自己知根知底的一堆事情上床一样，因为他都在当场，目睹了一切——当众多数都是坏事——还有许多发生在Logan出现之前，而已有人告诉过了他——当中多数同样不是好事——还有很多，没有人谈起，Summers也不会分享，而这也就证实了Logan的猜想，也许这里头压根没有一件好事。比如所有这些思想负担，和强大到足以将Logan轰穿一堵墙的激光。考虑到Logan要么是个受虐狂，要么他刚意识到，Logan大概正是地球上唯一一个和Scott Summers一样，有记忆断层，为旧日的阴影所困扰，整个人一团糟，这些使得它们……呃，随便吧，总之就成了 _ **这副鬼样子**_ 。  
  
目前为止，‘ _ **这副样子**_ ’就是，一丝不挂的Scott Summers仰躺在汽车旅馆的床上，而Logan同样寸缕未着，跪在他上方。他们现在并不在黑暗的储物柜里拉拉扯扯，相互啃咬，而是终于躺在了Logan坚持要开的光下，他总算看清了这个与自己在过去几周里一直亲热的人。除去所有锻炼，Summers流畅修长的身体全线仍旧透着青春的秀气。他的肩膀宽阔，肌肉硬实，而且全是瘦肉，洗衣板似的腹肌通向了平坦的腹部，修长而紧实的大腿，没有哪怕一克多余的脂肪。这人简直……堪称优雅，让Logan觉得笼罩在他上方的自己有些过于庞大，相比之下，他自己的胳膊和大腿肌肉都太大块了些。Summers那身雕刻般的躯干和紧实到不可思议的肌肉几乎叫人难以移开视线，Logan也不难发现，如果他想，自己可以轻而易举的把Summers的身体对折过来。  
  
而他现在却有些生Cyke的气了，他可不喜欢让人利用，却又十分确定，自己在这儿还是给人利用了，从头到尾，一直如此。Logan既不需要也不想要什么舌灿莲花的好话，但他的确从未有过纯打炮不谈感情的经历，而Summers又见鬼的死活不肯告诉他自己的脑子里到底在想些什么。到处有人问他，而此人显然不会跟人讨论自己的感受，他并非将Logan单单排挤在外，但Logan仍旧感觉到，如果Summers单独挑中了他做对象在学校里每个橱柜里流汗撸炮，Summers也应该给他一些亲密的特权，而目前为止，Summers并没有放他进来。  
  
Logan开始思索起自己能对上Summers的胃口，为什么只有他够性感到足以有幸把自己的老二塞进这位完美Summers的屁股里，当中一半原因可能是他认为这样的举动最适合彼此；还能证明，他们并不只是两个相互看不对眼的人，偶尔还可在黑暗的角落里来上一发。Logan仍旧认为，能让另一人对自己做到这一步，是出于信任的举动，而现在，Logan 确定Summers信任自己，可是，看着枕头上那张刀凿斧刻，男模般的脸，他也不知道，这个人有没有喜欢过自己。  
  
而他的心里现在全是说不清的担忧，因为一张遮住了眼睛的脸上能有如此多丰富的表情这事本就惊人，而今晚，Summers除了定下房间，安排了这次见面之后，却又将信将疑，动摇不定，满是恨意。Logan努力想让他放松下来的时候，他从亲吻中瑟缩了回来，仿佛让人咬了，小心翼翼的就跟床单地下有只蝎子似的。Summers就像一位严于律己的老派人士，连约炮都正儿八经。Logan缓缓舔着他的皮肤，舌尖偶尔刷过，而Summers却紧张了起来，发着抖，带着些怒气似的抗拒着这些感官。就好像两人是在打一场他绝对不能认输的仗。如果换个更通情达理的人，可能还会谅解，但这一切只让Logan更想将他一把捆了好让他安定下来。  
  
双手各抓住对方的一边手腕，咆哮自Logan胸腔深处涌出：“上帝啊，Slim，你就跟个吃多了食品添加剂的毛孩儿似的，能不能从你见鬼的糖分兴奋症里醒一醒， _ **放松下来**_ ？”  
  
Summers梗着脖子道：“你太大了。”  
  
他意识到，这是第一次，Summers能好好看清自己胯下样子。他不禁困惑，也许某些自己身上的烦恼，只不过是源自于古时雄性首领天性的突然发作：他反应过来自己对Summers有着莫名其妙的占有欲，而这就是他恼火的源泉。而Summers好端端的躺在那儿，不仅如此，实际上，Logan明白了为什么所有姑娘都那么喜欢这小子，而这份好运则砸在了Logan头上。  
  
Logan哼道：“你每天都站出去，抗击哨兵机器人，与邪恶势力做斗争，打击疯狂科学家，还有变态兄弟会，反变种人疯子什么的，每一回你都能揍得他们屁滚尿流。你才不会怕任何人的老二。”  
  
“我没说怕。我只是说太大了。”  
  
“Cyke，老二就像银行的账户，永远不可能太大。”  
  
那张漂亮得让人恼火的嘴撇了撇，小心翼翼地反对道：“或许从美学角度来讲我觉得它不够讨人喜欢呢……？”  
  
“或许无论如何我还是要把它塞到你屁股里头去。”  
  
Summers的肌肉在Logan手下收紧了，他有些兴奋，却又随之为此生气起来，而他的老二抽动着，泄露了这一切。他闻起来并不像是受了惊，只是兴致高昂，Logan这才放下心。他琢磨着，这简直是bitch行径啊——不想给自己妥协的机会，就不停挑战别人，其实心里又巴不得让别人干他——更糟的是，这人明明晓得对方清楚自己有多想要他，因为人家闻得出来。Summers是个富有同情心的人。Summers同样也是个磨人的小混球，他一直玩着这套欲拒还迎的把戏，快把Logan弄疯了。  
  
停顿了一下，Logan仍跪在他身边，摁着他的手腕，Summers躺在他两腿之间，一丝不挂，漂亮得不可思议却又烦人得要命。Summers道：“那，你还在等什么……？”  
  
Logan的眼珠转了转。“所有想要爆掉你脑子的心灵感应疯子，是不是都上来直奔主题，连声招呼都不打？”  
  
“Jean一直对我可温柔了。”  
  
Logan冲他怒吼起来，因为他们双方都清楚，Logan绝不可能将Jean划入“心灵感应疯子”之列，一丝一毫都不会。“Jean做过唯一一件疯狂的事儿就是更喜欢你而不是我。”  
  
Summers得意地冲他坏笑，仿佛她的名字并不曾伤到他的心。“还酸着呢，Logan？”  
  
“永志难忘。”Logan承诺道。  
  
“那，你不想讨回来？”  
  
Logan放松力道去抓那双强韧而骨骼优美的手腕。真相昭然若揭，如同十一月潮湿的清晨，冷到了骨髓里。“你是在，找人来惩罚你么，Cyke？”  
  
“可别告诉我你不想。”回答很是干脆。  
  
而Logan却意外地发现，不，他不想。尽管Scott Summers毫无疑问的讨人嫌到了极点，Logan却并不想在伤害Summers的列表上再添一笔。而因为两人都可能自有打算，这一点并没有必要让另一人知道。 Logan顿时有了种眼熟的感觉：如果有什么事引起了其他人极端痛苦的回忆重现，就像现在这样，结果就是，又有人需要他去唱黑脸了。  
  
“你认为呢？”Logan咆哮道。  
  
Summers满意地点点头。“那——做你该做的吧，Logan。”  
  
Logan意识到自己 _ **还是**_ 让人再次利用了。只不过这一次的区别在于，至少连利用自己的那个人也是一头雾水。自Jean死后，Summers并不想要下一段感情，因为他会将之视作背叛Jean的记忆，所以，显然所有女性变种人都不在考虑之列了，尤其是心灵感应者——总是Summers奇怪的（性）幻想一部分，同时，考虑到金赛性学报告调查结果的低概率, Summers会考虑的男性变种人怕也是寥寥无几。Logan心想，自个儿是不是该因为能上Summers的名单而荣幸一下。他想问Summers，Hank有没有拒绝过他，这问题在他舌尖上滚了滚，然而，Hank自然不可能会主动来找他。Hank他，永远不会伤害Summers。  
  
Summers大概觉得自己遮住了的双眼就是优势，但Logan又岂是好对付的。他尽量让自己的表情保持镇定。“这事儿你之前也干过了？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
即使对方还无所谓似的耸了耸肩，这话闻着仍旧一股谎话味儿。而Logan只是点了点头，仿佛他真信了。  
  
而Summer仿佛不经意似的说“让我疼”时，Logan默默皱了皱眉。似乎在Summers眼里，Logan像是个喜欢暴力对待床伴的人。然而伤到自己的伴侣确实会让Logan受伤。  ** _你不是个操蛋的小混球，Summers，你是个自私又操蛋的小混球。_** 当然了，除非真相是，他自己也是伤痕累累。这也就是为什么，他会光溜溜的躺在另一个人腿间，而这个人，连他自己都不知道是否喜欢。  
  
Logan咆哮道，“听着，我可不是机器。没有铺垫我可没有兴致。”  
  
“之前那些日子里你一直都兴致高昂的。”  
  
“那是因为，我以为你也喜欢。”  
  
Summers确实连皱眉都那么好看.“我——确实喜欢。”  
  
“你没必要撒谎来保护我的感受，Cyke。你想把自己玩儿死，对么?”  
  
“不。我是说——没错儿，可是——我没……说谎。”  
  
“当真？那一部分是真话？假装你也为我兴起了？而实际上你会兴奋只是因为等着我来虐你？”  
  
如果掌握全局的人是Summers，Logan恐怕永远没机会这么逗他。Summers是个绝不会贸然进入状况而不带着计划的人，甚至连后备计划都有后备计划，后头连着一长串以备不测的各种计划。这人还没满26岁，已经能够料敌先机，连万磁王那样的老手的后着也能猜到。这位道德实用主义者，永远站在最前面，会在Logan钢爪暴出，怒不可遏的时候，请Logan尽可能避免伤及无辜，而后又会考虑好要把这个疯狂又邪恶的变种人安置在哪儿。总之，嘿，Logan即使在床上再卖力，车的事情还是一码归一码。  
  
他道：“不是的——这事儿远比那要复杂得多……见鬼，Logan，你就不能直接上吗？”  
  
Logan深深望进那双藏在太阳镜里的双眼。“花言巧语说的不错么，Slim。你倒是油嘴滑舌。”  
  
Summers苦笑，火气与情欲一并上涌，极端不爽起来。在这一分钟之前，Logan甚至从来不知道原来连‘不爽’也是气味的，而现在他意识到，不仅如此，这股味道闻起来并不像悲伤；这股牢骚劲儿并非来自过去，而是源于眼下的状况。Summers咬紧牙关，道：“你到底，想不想干我？”  
  
战略高手Summers最麻烦的一点在于，他能看清形势。Summers不会在事情陷入绝境时轻言放弃。他会再试其他方法，直到计划奏效，即使那计划像眼下的情形一样，蠢到了家。  
  
Logan道：“Scott，我的确想和你上床，你知道我想。见鬼，几乎整整一个月以来，我一直都想干你该死的漂亮屁股。我们就不能先做点儿前戏么？”  
  
Summers雕刻一般的五官上划过一丝不确定，就好像明知前方有陷阱，却还看不出来机关会在哪里爆发。  
  
“我要先热个身，”Logan坚持道。  
  
Summers小心翼翼道：“那好吧……”  
  
Logan靠过去，以之前没有过的方式，温柔地亲吻着他，因为在此之前，所有一切都让人火大，荷尔蒙跟性躁动更是火上浇油，直到现在——Summers这个烦人的家伙，用一根老二把他耍得团团转。Summers真正全神关注，不搞任何权谋手段，此刻的Summers只是个受过伤的 ** _年轻人_** ，他伤得太惨烈，Logan非常确信，Summers并不清楚自己想要的，不过是一点点温柔而已。Logan的嘴刷过他雕刻一般的的双唇，Summers张开口回应着。Logan的舌头滑进去，并非是从前那样，要求似的方式，而是仿佛自己就属于那里，Scott发出了声困惑般的低吟，回吻过去，仿佛他也无比渴求这个，他的身体渴望地蹭向对方。而Logan，一直温柔而缓慢地深深吻着他，火辣撩人，他后撤了些许，以查看Summers是否一直跟着自己，而每一次，Summers都没有让他失望。  
  
右手托起Scott的脑袋，Logan的左手拇指有节奏的揉乱了对方柔顺的深色头发，而他的舌则深深探入，而后又撤回，再深入，再出来，让对方换口气。Scott还在与他对抗时的，紧绷着，发着抖，却又想要弃城投降，而这一点，即使连他自己也没发现。即使他还认为这是一场他必须应战且必须得胜的战争，有那么一瞬间，他满心所愿，乃是将所有全权交给他人。他放任失败摧毁他，他需要寂寞和Logan带来的伤害  
  
他一路向下吻至Scott的颊骨，下颚，喉咙，舔过他的胸前，Logan狠狠吮吸着那两枚红果时，Scott颤抖起来。他体内所有都在回应着Logan，他一直渴求着Logan，就像磁铁的一极在抗拒着另一极的吸引。  
  
Scott突然拼命挣扎着转过头，声音里痛苦难当，“Logan，请你直接干我吧。”  
  
Logan不禁怀疑，这人所要找寻的，并不仅仅是惩罚，还有能够治愈他自己会对Logan有感觉的方法；如果他以为这会是一次无比恐怖的经历——Logan，作为一头禽兽——以至于Scott再也不会想脱光了和他待在一起。Scott Summers的脑袋里这会儿翻涌的到底是些什么疯狂到没边儿的主意，令人无从猜测，但Logan可不喜欢这样的场合：他必须做唯一那个清醒理智的人。  
  
“马上。”Logan继续向下吻去，愈吻愈下，直至他火热的口唇又落在了抽搐的小Scott上。他沿着长度舔了上去，小Scott立马精神抖擞。Logan继续舔吮着，将后面两丸也轮流纳入口中，朝上吞吐的呼吸炙热而粗重，小Scott越发充血深沉。Scott的背脊弓起，双腿斜斜打开，就这样暴露在Logan面前，这使得Logan自己，从蛋蛋到顶端，也发紧起来。在Logan狠狠吞咽，嘴巴紧紧闭起之前，一声啜泣自Scott的喉中泻出，而后又吞了下去。 ** _固执的臭小鬼_** ，Logan这么想着，觉得竟有股热流上涌。这会儿他自己也硬了，发紧发疼；小Logan充血，滴着溢出的前液时，他甚至没法再装作无动于衷。Scott在自己旁边，干净的穴口看起来尤其狭小，青涩十足，而Logan开始觉得一阵担忧。  
  
Logan道，“带润滑剂了么？”  
  
“我们用不着那玩意儿！”  
  
Logan不禁好奇，世上有没有其他人能像眼前这人一样，让自己欲火焚身，又能在为他难过的同时恨得牙痒痒。而他也希望并确定，最好没有，因为一个已经够自己受的了。他道：“好吧！”  
  
他看向Scott眼睛的大致位置，中指放在了自己的嘴里，挑衅似的舔舐起来。Scott严阵以待，这让Logan觉得，这会是个相当不错的指导他掌握Scott，对于有根老二顶在他屁股上的感受。Logan仍然注视着Scott眼前那张冷漠木然的红影，伸出手去，指尖滑入了Scott体内。那人一阵瑟缩，在Logan小心深入的时候，又缩了缩。他的屁股闻起来一股肥皂味儿，一如既往，当然了，Scott必定会热心周到的事先洗好身上每一寸，就差不会先把自己弄得滑溜溜，好等着他来插。Logan思索道，“tightass”这个词儿似乎天生就该放在“Scott”和“Summers”之间，自己也不该如此惊讶于那人的屁股如此……紧致。不过本来，那地方也不是生来就该放松接纳外物用的，这不废话么。  
  
手指仍旧小心动作着，Logan低下头，又含住了小Scott，他努力想让对方放松下来。于是灵巧地吮吸着Scott，终于，由Logan滚烫的口舌在小Scott的顶端动作着，那人总算不那么坚决抵抗了，手也渐渐松开来，直至Logan的整根手指全部进入。他故意用牙磨蹭着小Scott，让对方痉挛，又收紧肌肉，接着，他狠狠吮着顶端，Scott呻吟着，溢出的前液再次湿润了自己的手指，于是第二根指头又探了进去。Scott狠狠皱着眉，背部拱起，却不瑟缩. Logan仍然不确定Scott是不是想要，而即使在Logan的指下扭动不休，粗喘连连，Scott还是执着地向他保证自己绝对没问题。Logan只是希望自己能确定，Scott不会将之视作等同于在Danger Room中的一次拉伤了韧带的互搏训练。Scott再次体贴地自发沉下身子迎合他弯曲的指节，直到一整个指节都进入了自己。而Logan则恶劣地想到了一本老杂志《Boy’s Own Adventure》的封面，这一期上该标着‘ _ **坚持到底的Scott**_ ’。  
  
TBC  
  
\---  
这一章遇上了人称代词各种错乱放荡不羁爱自由的作者，心好累_(:з」∠)_  
感谢BETA小天使一帆帆>333<  
  
PS：BETA的时候经小天使提醒，文中提到了一处非常有意思的地方，Kinsey Scale. 其认为，男人并不是只有“同性恋”和“异性恋”两种，每个人都有一定的同性恋/双性恋倾向，分别只取决于程度。而同性恋的比例约占10%左右……该说狼叔不愧活了那么久啊，见闻丰富_(:з」∠)_  
  
\---  
  
Logan小心地弯曲着指节，在Scott喘息时，努力寻找着对方的敏感点，Logan扫过去，撤出指头，让对方的肌肉放松下来，又推了进去，终于再次找到了那一小点儿。这让抽搐着的Scott猛地向后靠过去，只要经历了前列腺高潮，男性就多半不会再直下去，而他们又沉迷于这种全新的感觉，这样前所未有的感官刺激为他打开了新世界的大门。在Logan继续仔细用手指干着他时，Scott颤抖而笨拙地回应着。终于，他热身好，也放松了，多亏了他一直分泌的前液，Logan的手指现在进去得更容易了些。Logan的嘴在小Scott上上下下移动，手指围绕着他的前列腺浅戳即止，Scott小声呻吟着，困惑于流窜在他体内的各种全新感受。  
  
尽管如此，多加一根手指进入时，Scott还是有些紧。Logan的手指进入时，嘴也离开了小Scott，他悄声问道：“你还好么？”  
  
“直接干我！”Scott怒道。“把你的老二塞进来，Logan！这到底能有多难？”  
  
因挫败而怒吼起来，Logan从Scott干净得近乎荒唐的屁股里抽出了手指，愤怒地撑回原位，扫视着他，而Scott愣住了，目眩神迷，像是一只从畜群里流离失所的小动物，遭遇了另一只饥肠辘辘单独捕猎的猎食者。Logan的手滑到了对方脑后，将他一把拉过，凶狠，饥渴而深入地亲吻过去，舌头带着傲慢的占有欲戳刺着对方。两人的舌重叠绞缠，Scott火热地回应着，而Logan另一只空闲的手则向下游移而去，握住了那硬挺而愈见勃发的地方，Logan的手急切地上下动作着，手下湿滑流泻。  
  
Scott再次扭过头去，断断续续道：“求你了……？”  
  
后撤些许，Logan道：“我才不要让你夹伤，kid，所以说，如果你那么想让我进去，最好先把我弄湿弄舒服些。”  
  
让Scott摔到床上的那一刻，Logan差点没喘上气来，尤其是因为Scott抓着他臀部的手劲儿太大，足以在任何人身上留下淤痕。而后是Scott的口，吮吸舔舐着小Logan，仿佛那是一块充满挫败且无法突破的迷障，又是世界上最诱人的冰激凌。  
  
Logan意识到Scott从未给人口/交过，他只得闭上眼，才好不让那人瞧见深藏其中的心思，Scott此前从未给人做过这个，也全然不懂的如何做。Scott此人，简直要把他弄疯了，但凡要启动任何东西前，一定会先读一遍说明书，而这会儿的Logan已经是“全面启动”了——而Scott，甚至还不知道自己有本该读却还未读的使用说明。Logan躺了回去，放任Scott自个儿琢磨去，Logan需要一分钟理清思路，让‘ ** _我特么才不要为他难过_** ’的心情逐渐褪去，即使这人花了整整一个月跟踪自己，就因为他一厢情愿地认为自己一定会对他是个给悲伤冲昏了头脑的寡夫这件事视而不见，从而足以对他狠得下新厂。即使这人在毫无经验的情况下仍旧愿意和自己滚在一起——Scott从未和其他任何男性，在任何时间任何地点发生过关系——Logan想，这其实也算是件好事，即使他再怎么想让人虐个千万遍，至少还没给人动过。  
  
可恶，Scott学得太快！Logan差点忘记这人有多聪明，能多快就适应新问题，再找出解决方案。Scott向下一路舔去，舌尖沿着血管游走，他发现Logan喜欢这样，而且他更喜欢自己在尽可能深的吞进去之前，先含住他的顶端，吮得小Logan湿得一塌糊涂。  
  
Scott做得完美，Logan呻吟起来，他的牙没有磕到自己一丁点儿，只是深入而火热，而后继续更加深入，稳定地吮吸着，再沿着顶端移动。Logan的蛋蛋让他舔得发紧，只觉得血脉更加喷张，Scott后撤了些许，又舔了上来，再迅速吞下顶端，弄得小Logan一片油光水亮。“这样行么？”他问道，声音恍惚，满是孤注一掷的意味。口涎自他嘴角流下，红舌下意识伸出，将之卷了回去。Logan这才发现，自己竟能自制如此。  
  
Logan将他仰面压回床上，分开抱起那人双腿，将自己推了进去，强忍着恨不能连蛋蛋也一起深深塞进去开始抽插的冲动，他还是放慢速度，只先塞入了顶端，全程关注着Scott的表情，而后，他看见了对方脸上一闪而过的惊诧，全因这样不适，于他而言是全然陌生的全新体验。Logan向下瞥见了小Cyke也同样瑟缩了些许。Logan稍稍后撤，接着又前进了寸许，好在缓缓退出之前，让自己前端泌出的前液润滑着进入。他小心而缓慢地动作着，但第一次毕竟难熬，Logan太大，他能从Scott蹙起的眉间看出疼痛；Scott似是让人很很搓揉成了一副自己从未有过的摸样，压力逐渐累积，成了令人不喜的痛楚。他虽强迫自己去承受，可他仍旧不喜欢。Logan咬紧了牙。即使那人以为这些痛楚正是自己想要的，令他受苦也并不能让自己高兴。  
  
他向那一团小Scott伸出手去，没有在两人交叠的身躯之间去捏弄对方，反而拇指与另一根手指逗弄着后方的蛋蛋。小家伙虽没之前那么精神，却还是分泌这足够的液体再次糊得Logan一手水亮，开始温和地握着他。几番轻抚之下，升起的舒适热度正中红心，Logan觉察到了包裹着自己的那处放松了些，即使身体里不该含着东西的地方仍旧满满塞着，Scott却开始适应了。显然，就算不在Danger Room里，Scott仍然控制不住学得飞快，永远迅速适应。Logan强迫自己保持温和以待，稳步向前，而非狠狠抽插，他或许是个野兽，但他绝非怪物。眼前的Scott Summers痛苦又脆弱，却不肯放过自己。Logan继续搓揉着他，明白自己做得正好，因为身下人的脊背弓起又落下，于是Logan又进了些许。  
  
正在此时，Scott的双腿突然缠上Logan臀后，强迫他一插到底。  
  
 **Match**  
  
Logan咬牙忍住自己的惊喘，Summer也强压下自己的叫声。Logan的蛋蛋紧紧压着Scott臀上，小Logan则让一圈干燥而火热的甬道裹紧了，Logan花了一会儿，才组织出一句话来：“Summers，你这个操蛋的蠢货。”他抬头看去，Scott仍在竭力顽抗着，他疼得面容扭曲，努力大口呼吸着，以为Logan听不出来。  
  
“你就作吧，”Logan不耐烦道。“我本来可以把你的屁股抽到发红。”  
  
“为什么不？”Scott绝望地问道。“你有什么毛病？”  
  
“ ** _我_** 有什么毛病？”他不安地思索道，事情似乎远没有这么简单，不仅仅是Scott自己在Jean刚死就又喜欢上个活人，还是因为Scott作为未亡人的自责显现了出来。他是不是，不仅想要能治好自己想要Logan的心情，同时还想让人完全摧毁？  
  
包裹着小Logan的紧致，使得Logan抑制不住呻吟。这感觉太让人着迷了，能够深深进入Scott Summers的感觉无可比拟。这愉悦不仅仅是生理上的，同时也是来自于能将它压在身下，身为上位者的感觉。Summers可不傻，他早知道Logan身为领导者，有多么血气方刚，直觉有多敏锐。Logan已经拥着几个月以来快把他弄疯的人了，如此想要占有Scott，却仍就手下留情，只要Logan乐意，他原本可以直接将Scott干穿床垫，他想多残忍都行，因为这正是Scott想要的。正如Scott希望的那样，Logan非常生气，却又拼尽全力让自己保持不动，给这个固执又操蛋的小混账时间适应，他用自己的手指和言语代替动作，确切地告诉他，他觉得这么粗暴不仅对Scott来说很糟糕，对Logan自己来说也好不到哪去。  
  
“……你个自私的混球。你不该这么对我。我又没杀你老婆。我只是在她心有所属的时候爱上了她而已。就为这个，我让你用一根老二把我耍的团团转，还想当这一切都没发生过？你就觉得我肯定能将你胖揍一顿，过后不会决得内疚？就算你惹我动怒，好把你揍出血来，你怎么就能认定了我过后不会难受？你以为你是Westchester里唯一一个痛恨自己的变种人？  
  
Logan不得不深吸几口气，让自己镇定下来，因为他必须花上所有力气才能让自己不变成Summers想要的那副样子。Logan继续将自己的愤怒转换成语言，克制自己忍不住想揍他的冲动，或是如他所愿的干他泄愤；尽情宣泄几个月以来积累的愤怒。  
  
“……那么，如果我如你所愿变成了怪物，你是不是就会好受很多，Bub……？因为我可以，妈的，我已经当了很久怪物，而且我还得跟把我变成这副模样的所有因素一起生活……”  
  
话还没完，就起了作用，Logan静止不动，并不冲刺，即使他从未像此刻这样渴望着抽插，即使他的蛋蛋发疼，小Logan疼痛，他的臀部也在尖叫着，想要抽插，抽插，抽插，插入那火热的甬道里。Summer仍在缓缓地适应，他能感受到最初夹紧自己的肌肉放松了些许，尤其是因为Logan冲着他低吼，让他记不起疼痛来。Logan几乎快要忍不住抽插的冲动，只得至少先将自己的愤怒转移到话语里。  
  
“对不起！Logan，对不起！你是对的。求你别……”  
  
最开始惹起火来的那个人没有资格这样断断续续地求对方停下。  
  
“你快把我弄疯了，Cyke，”Logan低吼道。“你就像我皮下一处怎么挠都够不到的痒，我现在只想狠狠揍你一顿。”  
  
“如果你揍了我也不会怪你。”  
  
Logan警告他，“会很疼。”而后他向前靠过去，尽可能小心，而Summers以Logan想象中的样子折过来，足够苗条而灵活，正适合Logan压上去，仿佛他生来就该这样。Logan向他更深处推进时，Summers痛得一喘，但Logan知道，深藏在护目镜之后，Summers的双眼正直直望向他；也许他眼中的Logan还是笼罩在红宝石阴影之下的粉红色，但他眼中所见的，仅仅Logan一人。如预期一般，Cyke伸出嘴角的舌印证了这一点，他的唇会恰好在Logan想要吻他时张开，欢迎对方进入。  
  
Summers回吻过去，断断续续又贪婪不已。他还没投降，因为他就是个固执的混球。因为他仍在负隅顽抗，但全都一样，顽抗显然变弱了。两人的舌交缠之时，Summers嘴张大了些，以便让Logan的舌头更好地攻城略地，Logan知道这举动对于Scott来说并不是一个纯粹的战略性撤退。他继续吻着他，凶狠的程度足以媲美想要取得胜利的样子。他不会让步也不会离开，他要让Scott Summers承认，两人之间的吸引并不仅仅只是性方面的，这人喜欢自己，就如他会停止弄 ** _疯_** Logan一样，而Logan也承认自己喜欢他，如果那人能从自我谴责里走出来，Logan不仅仅会从心理上，也会在肉体上好好待他。  
  
他继续深深吻着Scott Summers，饥渴又紧密，而后转为温柔，带着爱意，同时他向下伸出手去，开始坚定的爱抚他，稳稳地引着他辗转不休。现在Scott呼吸得更加粗重，轻松包裹着他，跟随着Logan探入自己口中的舌，以及小Logan上的手一起动作着。Logan开始缓缓抽插，他收紧腹肌，好加以控制，以保持这个姿势，将大半重量承载一臂上。他狠狠亲着Scott，有后撤些许，抓紧那人的臀部，节奏稳定的进出着。Scott此时已经向他全然敞开了，不再抵抗，甜蜜又放松，二人之间仅剩些许摩擦带来的快意。Scott向后仰起头，脊背弓起。终于，Logan狠狠抽插着，从身下人的震颤与呻吟当中，他知道Scott根本不会记得5分钟之前的疼痛。因为现在他脑中只有愉悦的电流，沿着前列腺至甬道舔舐而去。  
  
Logan坚实的抚摸折磨着他，对准了那一点，深深碾磨着，而Scott呻吟着，婉转哀鸣：“求你了，Logan，求你了，别让我喜欢上这个。别让我……”  
  
Logan靠过去，一遍又一遍吻着他，在他脸上泪痕斑驳的地方尝到了咸味。“喜欢上也不要紧。Jean不会怪你。没有人会怪你。”  
  
“都是我的错！是我弄塌了水坝！我当时还想杀她！”  
  
“你当时是让人操纵了。也是她选择了离开飞机。是她选的。因为她想救下我们所有人。你的确应该为她摧心裂肺，我知道这滋味儿不好受，kid。每次想到这些，都会让你心痛，而这股心痛就像永无止境。而你想要另一种疼来止痛，但是相信我，你不会选择在卧室里的这一种。”  
  
“Jean死了，我不配得到快乐——！”  
  
“你也不应该受罚。Slim，外头有那么多人畏惧我们，憎恨我们，还有那么多想要伤害我们的变种人，你真的以为自己能找到一处桃花源保护所有人不受任何伤害？Jean肯定也是这么想。”  
  
他又吻了吻Scott，即使对方是个自怜自艾的小混球，而所有爱着Jean的人也都失去了她，Logan仍旧亲吻着这个人，一遍又一遍，越来越深，越深越凶，强迫着他回应，因为他要让Scott举白旗，狠狠高潮，再将那层壳敲碎。而终于，Scott的胳膊环住了他的脖子，且回吻了过来，带着孤注一掷的渴望，他道：“Jean……？”仿佛是在探寻着许可，就好像他正向着虚空发问，但Logan还是回答了。  
  
“原来你要想着Jean才能做么,可以理解,我也觉得她可辣了”  
  
“你混账！Wolverine！”  
  
但他没有停止亲吻他，二人的舌此时并没有交叠，而是像小孩儿牵着手一样，害羞又犹豫不决。Scott回吻过来，虽不确定，却带着深沉的渴望，而Logan知道，他这么做的时候会闭上眼睛，因为他想看到彩色的Logan，而唯一的方法就是——在脑海里想象。  
  
Logan抬头换了口气，而后发觉自己正柔声道，“Jean一直以来，真正想要的唯一一件事，就是你的平安——你真以为世上除了我之外，还有其他人能护住你么？”  
  
Scott推倒他，又热切地吻上去，模糊不清地咕哝道：“我能顾好我自己，Logan，你个混蛋。”  
  
Logan从哪人口中抽回了舌，将那人的喉咙含在齿间，接着开始吮着他，他考虑要不要留下世上最显眼的吻痕。  
  
“你干嘛呢？”Scott问道，难耐地弓起了身子，因为Logan用上了牙——碾着对方， _ **尤其**_ 是在Logan咬住他的时候。  
  
“否定你有可能使用的否定权。”  
  
“你打算 ** _公之于众_** ？”  
  
“Cyke，要么就这样，要么我就在你的屁股上刻个‘Logan到此一游’。你自己选。”  
  
Logan的牙咬穿了Scott喉头薄薄的皮肤，舌头尝到了血液的铁锈味儿，而Scott呻吟着，猛地抽动着，诅咒着，快要高潮。Logan在心中记下一笔： ** _别让Scott离吸血鬼太近_** 。“我就知道你是个小变态，男童子军营里没一个正常人。”  
  
Scott歪着头，好奇道：“你是不是也跟Steve Rogers搞过？”  
  
Logan一个激灵：“美国队长才没你那么麻烦值得我费心！”  
  
他曾经想过Scott Summers和Steve Rogers的共同点：忠实一心，泰山崩于眼前而面色不改，幽默感几乎无从察觉，又高得毫无必要。而在更加了解Summers之后，他发觉，这人不仅有幽默感，同样冷静的外表下，Scott内心有颗情绪炸弹，总是炸得自己血肉模糊伤痕累累还得不到治愈。且他们注定要花费一生心血来做不近人情的决定，让每个人都另眼相看，而自己默默搜寻者更为强大的下一个男性形象做自己的庇护。他的一生，都注定因被他那英雄情结驱使着，做出的严苛的决定而折磨——即使这些决定会让人们对他青眼有加。同样的，美国队长也有很多课要上，更别提他们的自尊心，足以让地球上每个饥渴地心灵感应者都想爆掉自己的脑袋。对X战警的领导人Scott来说，连对一个想爬上他的床的女人说“不”的本事，都显得过于艰涩而难以领会。  
  
Scott道，“Logan，你干嘛咬牙？”  
  
他本想说： ** _因为我要你承认_** ，却发现自己说出口的是：“Scott，你信我么？”  
  
他曾想，如果看不到对方的眼睛，问这样的问题毫无意义，而他又意识到，只要没有发抖或是逃避，下巴没有收紧，脸孔依旧坦荡，那人讲的就是实话。  
  
Scott道：“是的。”他有些紧张，有些坚定，而大多数则是真话。“是的Logan，我信你。”  
  
他后撤了些，将Scott的双腿尽可能舒服地扛上肩，而后又将自己推了进去，深沉缓慢地滑过Scott的前列腺，让那人很快闭目呻吟起来。Logan加快速度，Scott继续放软了身子跟上他的节奏，完全屈从于他，如水上浮舟，随每一道浪头颠簸；像他在黑鸟上如初生婴儿一般，在Logan怀里恸哭并得到安慰时一样，这个丝毫不脆弱，素来机警的男孩在Logan面前卸下了防备。终于，信任触手可及。Logan更快更狠的冲刺着，快感累积，而Scott则闭着眼睛，双唇半张，向后仰着头，背脊弓起，全情投入，不再抗拒。只剩下Logan如自己所愿的一举一动。Scott整个只剩下细软的呻吟，Logan的蛋蛋颤动着，快感在二人之间震颤，随着每一次冲刺而愈舔愈上。他加快速度，快感萦绕在体内，折磨着他的蛋蛋，燃烧了每道神经，Scott放松着身体，就像躺在沙滩上，沐浴在阳光中似的，即使Logan正像凿岩机似的撞击着他，他也只是向后靠去，发出一声短促而动情的“Yes……！”Logan的手还没碰到小Scott，他就高潮了。  
  
血脉与心跳砰砰作响，身上的敏感点叫嚣着，Logan低吼一声，也一起射了，浪潮跌宕，无限圆满，他缓缓落下来，满心欢喜，似是充满了力量与……感激。每条神经都在嗡嗡作响，一如他深深埋入了Scott火热的秘处时一般。他在Scott体内待了片刻，让Scott也感受到抵着他抽搐又放松下来的自己，而后他轻轻抽了出来，低下头去，亲了亲那人的腹部。  
  
“你知道，我可没怀上。”Scott懒懒伸了伸腰，像只晒足了太阳的猫。“就算你刚才喷射得跟只出了毛病的消防龙头似的。”  
  
Logan还是沿着他的皮肤舔了上去，捞过一只毛巾，按在还沉浸在余韵中的Summers身上正涌出液体的地方。他又捞过一只毛巾擦干净了Summers黏腻的腹部，而对方只是躺在那儿，手枕在脑后，享受着余韵，看起来似是徜徉于一座平静大海中的小艇里一般，简直叫人癫狂。  
  
“你就一点活儿都不做吗？”Logan问道。  
  
“上头的人干活儿，”Scott道，“这是规矩。”  
  
Logan好奇，目前为止，仅跟女性床伴睡过的Scott到底让人塞了多少其他规矩。这些女人都有本事将他的大脑撕成碎片，或是用心灵感应能力将他摔到什么比Logan更硬的物体上去。“我是不是，跟你睡过的人里，最 ** _不_** 害怕的那个？”Logan问道，有些让这个想法冒犯到了。  
  
Scott安慰道：“你是生理上最强壮的，也是唯一一个有艾德曼合金骨骼的。顺便一说，谢谢你没有拿那玩意儿砸碎我。我还以为你会……更重些。”  
  
“我是超级英雄么，要锻炼体格。”  
  
“我注意到了。”  
  
Logan抬眼望去；为自己声音里的温柔而吃惊，他看到了自己嘴角牵扯的苦笑，知道Scott正看着他。Scott道。“谢谢你，Logan。不仅为你在床上手下留情，也为你是个好朋友。”  
  
“那，我们就都同意，咱们这是在交往了对吗？”Logan低吼道，渴求着确认。  
  
Scott叹了口气，脑袋向后砸上了枕头：“没错。我们是在交往。公共场合也一样。”声音里痛心欲绝的顺从让人特想给他一拳。  
  
“那我们是不是也一样同意，咱们不仅仅是在交往，而且你简直是撞了大运，才能见到像我这样英俊潇洒，适应性强的人，来接受你这样一塌糊涂的残花败柳？我是说——你有可能，只是在光线昏暗的时候才吸引人呢——”  
  
“再多说一个字今晚就到此为止。”  
  
Logan眨了眨眼。“Scott，我真觉得就你那小身板儿应该撑不到第二轮。看看你之前的技巧，相信我，你肯定会酸——”  
  
Scott又长长伸了个懒腰，他这么做的时候让人很难移开视线，不去看那身劲瘦的肌肉收紧又放松，沿着那副修长而完美的身子看下去。一双长腿似是真的看不到尽头。“我一直好奇你的自愈能力——你要是舔过什么东西，会不会让他好转一些？或者至少，能不能治蚊虫叮咬之类的……？”Logan抬眼望向那处，他一直拿毛巾吸舐着的，令人着迷的入口处。那儿一定尝起来有Scott和肥皂以及自己开拓过的味道，他感到饥饿感再次游走全身。Scott优雅的耸了耸肩：“而且，就算没用，我们做过了一次……没准又一次，而这一切，考虑到你的自愈功能必然像比赛计划一样自动运行，而我却……走路颠簸，你该不会就喜欢这样吧？看着我走路一瘸一拐，而心里清楚你才是始作俑者……？”  
  
Logan又硬了，是那种爪子会突然伸出来，发疼的硬法。“天哪，Summers！”他用力吞咽着，感官向下冲去，血液自头部迅速流窜，小Logan和蛋蛋冲他叫嚣着。  
  
Summers继续道：“你难道不想大宅里的每个人都知道是你最终搞定了我么？因为我们都清楚，这是你一直以来想要的事情。”  
  
还有些头晕，Logan扑了过去，亲了亲那人：“是你先追我的！”  
  
“我以为我只是想法自杀呢。”Scott咽了一口，即使听起来有些伤人，他至少还是承认了。Scott的嘴看起来满是歉意，他回吻Logan时非常温柔，就好像他很抱歉，彼此都不得不听他说出来。  
  
“那现在呢？”Logan沉声道。  
  
Scott伸出手，将Logan散乱的头发拨离他的眼睛，又顺着他的鬓角滑向嘴唇。“现在，我觉得我只是想要努力回家去。”  
  
Logan颤抖着，一股突如其来的轻松感涌上心头，他闭上眼，过了片刻，又换上一副玩世不恭的表情轻声道：“你知道，Cyke，你比你看起来的样子要聪明多了。”  
  
“嗯，我们俩之间总的有个聪明人。”  
  
“你知道说这话是要付出代价的吧？”  
  
那狡猾的笑容当真叫人不可自拔。“我等着呢。”  
  
于是他们又吻在一处，甜蜜又温柔，Logan不需要看Scott的眼也知道，那双眼睛里此时一定全是自己。他们在床上滚了一圈，Logan坐起身，肩后靠着床头，而Scott跨坐在他身上，Logan没想炫耀，只是展示自己的肌肉并不只是能拿来炫耀用的而已。  
  
Scott笑道：“身手不错。”  
  
“屁股酸痛的人来决定速度吧。”在他能够阻止自己之前，Logan的手指拂过Scott的大腿，一路上至那人臀上凸出的骨骼，那人平坦的腹部。他的皮肤坚硬，光滑又温暖。在此之前，他从未认为人类的躯体会和“美”扯上关系。但现在他终于明了那些希腊人为什么以人体肌肉组织和肋骨的线条作模型。Summers简直见鬼地毫无瑕疵。他不情不愿地开口道：“好吧，也许你不只是在光线昏暗的时候才吸引人。”  
  
Scott道：“你自己也不差。”  
  
Logan向下望向自己体毛旺盛的身体，将对方衬得纤细的胳膊，宽阔的大腿，不禁好奇，自己如此强壮，是否让Scott觉得安全。如果没有，他意识到那人也应该这么认为，因为，如果有人伤害了这个人，Logan会杀掉他们。他意识到，在所有人当中，Scott Summers将是他暴怒的触发关键。  
  
“你从现在起要多加小心。”他道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为，如果有什么坏事发生在你身上，更坏更早的事情，会降临在敢动你的人身上，而你又肯定会在我四处乱扔断臂残肢的时候吓尿。”  
  
“那，你就是 ** _那位_** 传说中的男朋友咯？”  
  
“正是在下。还有，别想劈腿。这事儿可不好看。”  
  
Scott比了个‘fuck you’的口型。“你这是在要挟我？”  
  
“不。揍谁也不会揍你。”  
  
那阴郁深沉的低吼应该让Scott心跳加速，但却没有。Logan听着他的心跳声，闻见得如同节拍器。Scott歪着脑袋道：“你还是个混球，Logan。不过如果我劈腿，我会确保不让你知道。”  
  
他继续爱抚着那人的大腿，深爱着其中的触感。“怎么瞒？我能闻到你之前24小时都做过什么。”  
  
即使正一丝不挂地跨坐在另一个人身上，Scott耸肩的样子也比任何人都优雅得多。“唔，那我就不劈腿呗。也许我能忍受得了你不可理喻的性格，不大可靠的个人卫生，还有你的愤怒管理问题。没准我会选择发掘其中奇怪的吸引点呢。”  
  
“没准我还是要揍你，cupcake。”Logan意识到，如果没有紧随其后的大笑和痴痴凝望那人的眼神，这话可能听起来更有威胁性。  
  
Scott俯身亲吻他，两人的手指在彼此发间绞缠，二人的蛇也想故人重逢般交织在一处。这感觉实在太好，已经太棒。小Logan因兴致高昂而抖了抖，提醒Logan自己已经准备好下一轮了。  
  
Logan道：“这回我可不会再像上次那么快了。都怪你。”  
  
“你会那么快，因为对方是我吧。”  
  
Logan更用力地亲他，作为正确答案的报偿。“那，你到底要不要坐到我老二上来呢，Summers？”  
  
“我都要为莎士比亚落泪了，”Scott道，抓紧了Logan的肩膀稳住自己。他缓慢而小心地坐了下去，头向后靠去，仿佛正聆听远处的乐曲，但身为Summers，他仍会分析这次全新体验所带来的所有流窜而过的感受。“还是不太舒服，跟骑着跟擀面杖似的。”他若有所思道。“不过我觉得我能适应。”  
  
“别想把你自己从我这撇清，”Logan低吼道，努力不去承认SS缓缓骑着他的‘消防栓’上上下下时，随着情欲而来的晕眩感。  
  
“生得太好也不是你的错。又没让你去做缩阳手术。”  
  
“我老二的尺寸没有任何问题！是你的屁股太紧了。我从第一次见面就告诉过你。”  
  
Scott脸上闪过一丝笑意，Logan想，这笑容太生动，太不应该让自己觉得像是心口给人擂了一拳似的。那笑容只是惊鸿一瞥，却又如此见鬼的……完美。还没清楚自己男孩子气的笑容对Logan那颗多情的心造成了什么影响，Scott道：“不过我现在明白你为什么总是唧唧歪歪说我难搞了。”  
  
“不然你以为，为啥我给贴你屁股上了——套太紧摘不掉了么。”Logan靠过去，轻轻捧着他的脸再次亲吻他。Scott收紧了抓在那人肩上的手，以免掉下去。  
  
自己吻着Scott Summers时，Logan明白，到了明天，Scott又会开始充满罪恶感的自我折磨了，因他会为背叛了Jean的记忆而神伤不已，Logan自己也会因此而生气，两人又要画面难看地大打出手。而Scott也知道，如果自己在任务中受伤，Logan一定会因此偏执成狂，不管自己藏得多好，也肯定会在某些危机前爆发出来，而Scott一定会满心苦涩，愤恨不已，两人又要画面难看地大打出手。Logan会开始怀疑Scott想跟别的什么人上床，以至于每次有人对Scott好些时，Logan都会将之认作威胁，因此而刷起流氓，Scott也会流氓回去，又是画面难看大打一架……  
  
Scott歪过头。“Logan，你在想什么？”  
  
“我在想你到底打算在上面坐一整天呢，还是打算朝某些方向动一动。”  
  
Scott正过头，缓缓撑了起来，再坐回去，他动作缓慢，让所有感官沿着小Logan到蛋蛋一路震颤过去，脉搏甜蜜地跳动着。他推坐起来，又摁压下去，这感觉无以伦比，伴着Logan之前留下的仍旧温热的液体，紧致得令人心醉。  
  
起伏之间，Scott闲谈似的道：“你到底在想些什么呢？”  
  
Logan耸耸肩。“所有咱们将来圆满滚床单的远大设想。”  
  
“要不要先打个赌，看看谁会先想杀掉对方呢？”  
  
“那肯定是你。你都心理状态不稳定好几个月了。”  
  
Scott加快速度时，他简直抑制不住胸口的呻吟，Scott也握紧了抓在Logan肩上的手。他看得见那人紧绷的腹肌，正随着自己的动作颤抖。让Scott只想舔上去。  
  
骑着Logan的时候，Scott蹙着眉，但看起来还是很舒服的那种；他的双唇分开，细小而贪婪的呻吟冲口而出，这画面印入她脑中，几乎让他立刻硬了，Logan思索着，自己以后还能不能在任何穿过大宅的时候，心里不想着随时将Scott拖进某间橱柜，试图将他的肺吸出来。  
  
Scott道：“会狂暴愤怒的认可不是我。”  
  
Logan道：“给一周时间跟我约会——你会明白的。”  
  
Scott又冲他露出了那种，能将人的心偷走似的笑容：“Logan，我相信，就像我之前说过的那样，you’re a dick.”  
  
“知道就行，Summers，我会将这句话是做不朽爱意的宣言。”他看进护目镜。几乎瞧不见那人的眼睛，却心中明白，Summers也在同样会望着他。二人视线相接；正如未来所有四目相对时那样——或许就是上天注定了——Summers会冲他发脾气，用红宝石色的冲击波将他射到屋子另一端去。Logan提前决定，他要把这一举动当做前戏。他抚摸着小Scott，指头刷过，仿佛漫不经心却充满爱意的老友，而Scott更用力地骑着他，臀部向下，用力碾磨着他，Logan呻吟起来。  
  
他道：“你知道，Slim，作为一个新手，你还不算差。”  
  
Scott得意道：“我也有 ** _自己的_** 不朽爱意宣言么。”  
  
Logan只是朝他笑了，并没有否认。Scott在他身上起起落落，Logan又渐渐将对方抚摸至硬挺时，他们向彼此靠过来，就好像未来所有争吵那样无可避免，就好像所有争吵之后那样，每一次矛盾，都将终结于一个吻。  
  
FIN  
  
完结啦！断断续续翻了两个星期，总算结束了_(:з」∠)_  
感谢中途一直帮助窝BETA到深夜的小天使一帆帆！！！如果没有你这篇文不会如此快就能完结>333<  
本来是想赶在上周结束的，结果不小心就拖到了今天……那什么，正好赶上了自己生日，就当是提前给自己庆祝啦，诶嘿( ′•ω•` )  
翻这篇的时候只觉得脑洞大开_(:з」∠)_各种眼熟的crossover即视感有木有！“琴死去的时候，我们的精神链接还连在一起……”“Don't chase the rabbit!”（不 "我不用图腾，我分得清事实和梦境。"“you have to let her go!!!”之类之类的（喂喂喂  
  
总之，多谢一直以来不嫌弃窝拙劣语文一直追过来的各位！也多谢授权给我的原作者_(:з」∠)_[删掉]虽然她一直放荡不羁爱自由的画风实在……[/快删掉]  
  
下篇文再见啦！


End file.
